Some Like It Hot
by sarabirchtree
Summary: Alice and Frank enjoy a nice, hot shower. Rated M for a reason. One-shot.


If there was one thing Alice liked, it was being warm. In bed, she always had at least three blankets above the sheet to keep herself as toasty as possible and she was a notorious blanket stealer. As in, she would get up from her own and go all the way to someone else's bed just to take their blankets because hers were never enough.

When the sun came out on a rare dry day in London, she would clamber out the back door onto their little balcony that attached to the bedroom, in only her swimsuit and bathe in the sunlight, soaking up as much as heat as possible in one sitting.

Any normal person would probably go inside and take a nice cool shower after this, but not Alice. She liked it hot. Scalding hot.

After a particularly warm day out on the balcony, Alice came in and found the shower to be already occupied. She and Frank had gotten back from an assignment earlier that morning and after a quick shared breakfast, while Alice had opted for roasting outside, Frank had decided to stay indoors for a nap. Not only was it actually cool inside, but this was a prime chance for him to sleep without having his blankets yanked away and he was going to take it. Hours later he'd woken to find Alice asleep and curled on the patio chair, the book she'd been reading rising up and down on her chest with each involuntary breath. She had looked so at peace that he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Heading back indoors and feeling the need to get the grime from fighting bad guys and sleeping off, he headed to the bathroom, starting with meticulously brushing and flossing his teeth, then stripping down as he stepped into the shower that'd been reaching the right temperature as he brushed.

He scrubbed and scrubbed, sighing contently as the water washed away his worries from the previous night, completely focused on getting refreshed, until suddenly the bar of soap slipped out of his hand and his eyes shot open. Someone had whipped open the shower curtain and he was on immediate alert, but his eyes softened when he saw it was Alice, still in her bathing suit.

"You stole my shower," she pouted up at him, but he could see the smirk trying to get out.

"I'm not opposed to sharing?" and he grinned when her smile finally broke free as she stepped over and into the tub. Alice slinked past him to the faucet, the knot tied at her neck tantalizingly loose.

"Move over, Longbottom," she smirked and twisted the knob more toward the red half of the circle, sticking her fingers under the stream of water. While she tested that, Frank still stood partially under the jet of water and while he usually would have complained about the steadily increasing temperature, he could tell, by the way only a single piece of string covered her tanned back, that things would soon be heating up in there one way or another.

At last satisfied with the water, Alice stepped completely underneath the shower-head, face to face with Frank, and crinkled her eyes as the droplets ran down her face and through her even-blonder-than-usual hair. Extending her hand up to soothe the side of his face, she rubbed her thumb over the fine stubble and stood on her toes to land a peck on his lips. "Good work last night, darling."

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, the water droplets dripping off their noses merging together now, and sighed all he could into her, "Last night was horrible. I saw that curse, Al. You barely dodged it and if you hadn't, I would have seen you- right in front of me-"

"Shh," she gripped his face in both hands now and looked into his eyes, as if holding on for dear life. "I'm here, we're okay, we're both okay," she whispered it like a mantra against his lips, knowing they both needed to hear it, to clutch onto it like a safety net, and not think about how it could always be the last time she said that.

"We're okay," he repeated once, quietly, rubbing their noses together and bringing back the smile on her face and, consequently, on his own. "You feel so tense, Al."

A unexpected choppy chuckle resounded off the stone wall of the shower, "Yeah, I wonder why that is." Frank frowned at that and took a step back out of her grip and turned to pick up her bottle of body lotion saved solely for days after stressful missions. When he circled back around, she was facing the opposite direction and busy twisting the faucet even more to the hot side. Grinning, he squirted some of the lotion into his palms and started massaging it onto her burnt shoulders, sounds of gratefulness escaping her mouth as he started kneading at the knots near her shoulder blades and middle back. His name rolled off her tongue and her head lolled back to rest on his chest when he continually worked downward. Her breath hitched at the warmth of his hands on her hips and his fingers tracing the hem of her swimsuit bottoms.

"No, don't stop," she implored. He had let go to go back and finally untie the teasing knot at her neck, but she swatted his hands back down and pulled the string loose herself. The top, which until now had covered much of her stomach and above, fell to rest at her waist, bunching up as Frank spun her around and caught her before she could slip. The first few times they'd done this, keeping their footing had been a huge obstacle, but they were quick learners and soon knew exactly how to keep their balance in the slippery shower, even after the time Frank accidentally ripped the shower bar off the wall while steadying himself.

Completely in tune to his actions, she immediately threaded her arms around to join behind his back and stood taller while he simultaneously cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. It was deep and their longing for one another radiated through it, making it completely clear that they were irrevocably in love with each other and always would be. Losing themselves in the kiss, Alice hitched one leg up and around his waist, Frank backing them through the steam up against the wall. Her feet no longer touched the wet floor, instead his hands drifted down to her bum, effectively holding her up so she could wrap both legs behind him now and pressing his prominent arousal against her. "Alice," he murmured her name over and over again into her neck, kissing and sucking and nipping like there was no tomorrow. Alice herself was losing it by now, her head falling against and drenched hair sticking to the wall, her hands raking up and down his back, urging him on, begging him to continue.

He continued all the way down the valley between her breasts, down her ribcage, leaving marks all the way and ripped the swimsuit top that still hadn't fallen completely off. Through her moans she could hear the soft sound of fabric tearing, but she could honestly not care less. Fuck, it actually turned her on even more.

The lower he went, the more she had to hold on for dear life, literally and figuratively, and her hands tangled their way through his soaked hair, nails digging in, but if he felt any pain, he sure didn't seem to mind with the loudest moan that had escaped his mouth yet. His cock was getting to the point of needing release very, very soon. Pressing her harder against the wall, Frank brought her down back to his level and found her lips once more, "Al, you gotta get those knickers off, unwrap your legs."

"They're swimsuit bottoms," she retorted between deep breaths.

His head fell onto her shoulder and she shivered at his breath on her skin, "I don't care what they're called, just get them off. Please," he added as an afterthought and sighed in relief when she unwrapped her shaky legs, still supporting her.

Then suddenly, "No." Alice grinned wickedly, watching him watching her move her hands lower, and took his length in her hands, teasingly rubbing the tip, and smirked when his hips automatically thrusted toward her. She wasn't ready for this to end without having some of her own fun first, after all, and she knew just how to tease him best. But when he continued to grind, her smirk disappeared and it took all her will power to continue pumping her hands up, down, up, down, all the while a puddle completely independent of the shower water sopping in her bathing suit.

Frank's mouth had attached to her earlobe now and she could quite clearly hear him murmuring, whispering things no one else in a million years would or could ever hear Frank Longbottom say, and as he licked, he managed to convince her to let go. As amazing as it felt, he knew being buried inside her would feel so much better.

Not willing to take a chance this time, he took it upon himself to pull the knickers (he was adamant that they were kickers) down her smooth legs and then helped her hop back up into the position where he was holding her up off the floor. He wanted this to last as long as possible too, his thumb experimentally pressing against her clit, and getting a result consistent with all previous trials- Alice crying out and then biting her lip to hold it in as best she could (which wasn't very much). Then came the swearing portion of the sex.

"I swear to fucking merlin, Frank, fuck me right now," He grinned at her, his usually sweet Alice, letting out more f-bombs than she usually would in a normal month.

But who was he to deny her? Lining up his cock with her entrance, he eased into her, and slowly began thrusting and pumping. The way she was tightening around him was driving him mad and he soon lost control of his own body, hips jerking up, down, faster, harder. Alice sputtered out another string of f-bombs interspersed with his name loud enough for the neighbors to hear if the shower hadn't been on, and Frank resumed moaning into her ear, "Alice, Al, I love you, I love you," he chanted. Faster. Harder. Every part of her was tensing around him, her core, her legs, her fingers, everything.

"I fucking love you too, Frank. So fucking much." He thrusted into her again and she rolled her hips to meet it, timing it perfectly, and he was sure they could be heard through the walls now, but he was coming and she was coming right after and they were both gasping, desperately gasping for air but also for each other, Alice pulling his face down to hers and leaving a long searing kiss.

Much sooner than they'd like, the high ended and they were left panting and collapsed against the shower wall, the water cold by now.

Alice spoke first, quietly and under her breath, but he was close enough to hear it. "_So_ much."

"What?"

"_So_ much," she repeated, "I love you _so_ much."


End file.
